The Perfect Birthday Present?
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: It's Kyouya's Birthday, and Tamaki is looking forward to after the party. Rated M for Lemons :D This is Yaoi, BoyxBoy, male sex. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is dedicated to the amazing Kelsey :D  
>I was too cheapskate to get her a birthday present, so this is it. Starting it about a month late…<strong>

**Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC is not owned in any way, shape or form by me, blah blah blah. Now that I've written that piece of tedium, Let's get to the possible yummies!**

****This is Yaoi, BoyxBoy, male sex. If you don't like, don't read. ****

* * *

><p>Tamaki grinned. It was Kyouya's birthday in three days. He had the perfect present, which he had got with much help from Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. He had bought another present too, to give to him in front of other people, but once they were alone together, he could give him his <em>real<em> present. He giggled a little with excitement at the thought. They would have the usual evening party at the host club for all of the girls, and then they would come back to the second Suoh mansion, (which Tamaki's father had promised him full use of for the weekend), and would have their own party. He would let Haruhi slip off home reasonably early, Honey would be happy eating cake, and Mori would be happy watching him, so once the twins had got hopelessly drunk and passed out, he would be able to drag Kyouya off to his room. His mind filled with thoughts of what he would do.

* * *

><p>22nd November:Kyouya's Birthday.<br>The absence of club due to the party that evening was like a godsend to Tamaki. After imagining what they would be doing tonight, in detail, for the last couple of days, it had been incredibly hard to keep his hands off Kyouya's beautiful body. He pulled his boyfriend into the third music room, barely closing the door before holding him close, and kissed him, slightly more forcefully than usual. As he moved his tongue inside his mouth He grabbed his hips and pushed him into the wall by the door, not willing to waste a second by moving to one of the couches. Partially stabling himself against the wall, he pressed into Kyouya, as he felt the younger boy snake his arms around his neck, rising up onto his toes a little.  
>"Someone's horny," remarked Kyouya, as Tamaki moved his lips away from Kyouya's, to kiss him on his neck.<br>"That's your fault for being so damn sexy, idiot." Tamaki began to undo Kyouya's shirt. He stopped Kyouya's chuckles suddenly as he slipped one hand up his chest to tug gently on his boyfriend's nipples, which joined the lump in his pants in hardening. Bringing back his head to look at Kyouya, he smirked. "Who wants it now, huh?" He watched as the usually calm boy blushed deep red as Tamaki's words and the feeling of his hands on his chest and newly placed on his erection ran through him. Tamaki couldn't stop himself from diving in to press his lips to the shorter boy's once more. That flush on Kyouya's cheeks got to him every time; the knowledge that he was the only person to ever see that look on his face making him fall even more in love.

Suddenly, the doors flew open as Haruhi walked into the room. Luckily the open door hid them for a few seconds so that they could pretend that they weren't about to fuck each other silly in the clubroom. Kyouya turned his head to the side, unwilling for anyone but Tamaki to see any weakness, as Tamaki went bright red with the embarrassment of being found, and the hurried to do up Kyouya's shirt and adjust any other askew particles of clothing. Unfortunately, Haruhi turned around as Tamaki fumbled with the buttons, and jumped backwards slightly. "Oh god..." seemed to leave her lips involuntarily as she turned the same shade as Tamaki.

"Haruhi! Uhh, Mummy and Daddy were just... um, um..."  
>"Doing what you do ok, it's fine. I'll just get my book I left here and leave." Haruhi felt kind of scarred. Not that walking in on them was that terrible, just the thought of them doing this stuff in the clubroom... maybe all that cake Kyouya had made her clean up last month, which he had said Tamaki had knocked off a table and fallen into was there from some other reason... and Kyouya had been the one looking freshly showered... Haruhi tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind.<br>"Haruhi, Daddy's for letting you see such things! I'll try harder to not be a failure as a parent!" he rushed towards her, his arms outstretched, but she evaded his embrace, her thoughts still plagued with suspicions of their 'activities' in the clubroom.  
>As Tamaki lay on the floor, Tamaki moved towards the door. "I'd better begin preparations for the party. I'll see you two later."<br>His injured pride forgotten, Tamaki jumped to his side. "But mon cher, we were going to-"  
>"We'll talk after the party."<br>Tamaki's attempted kiss was stopped by the door slamming in his face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki leapt across the room again, only for his hug to be avoided once more by her moving slightly to the side. "You're so cruel to your father, Haru-chan!" Haruhi shuddered at the use of Tamaki's nickname for himself, some _other_ meanings becoming all too clear to her. "Are you becoming like Mummy, and not loving me any longer?" Tamaki moaned from his corner of despair.

For once not ignoring Tamaki, and not registering the nickname, she asked, "What do you mean, Kyouya not loving you?" She blushed again. "From what you were just doing…"

Tamaki continued to grow mushrooms in his corner. "But he left me!"

She frowned. "As weird as this sounds, I think he might have been embarrassed… Or at least worried he might…Umm, lose control or something."

Tamaki looked like a child who'd just been given candy. "Really? Wait, what do you mean, lose control?"

_Really_, Haruhi thought. _Tamaki-senpai is just so clueless sometimes. _"He was probably worried he would continue what you were doing and break down the image he has worked so hard to achieve and ruin YOUR reputation!" Haruhi hadn't yelled seriously at Tamaki for a while, not since he'd started going out with Kyouya. "Baka…" she muttered under her breath.

Tamaki blushed again, it seeming to become a habit on this day. "Oh… I guess I should leave him alone this afternoon… Thank you Haruhi!" He dashed out of the club room and out of the school, taking a different route out so as to not run into Kyouya, bursting to get home to finish organising details for that night.

Back in the clubroom, Haruhi was thoughtful. She hadn't been aware of the king being able to realise that. She shrugged, beginning on her homework.

Kyouya sat in his car as he made his way home. Thank god Tamaki hadn't followed him out of there. If he had… Kyouya frowned at himself for losing any of his control in public like that. Who knows what he would have done if Tamaki had followed him, if Tamaki had touched him again _anywhere _with those beautiful hands of his… Kyouya controlled his thoughts, supressing his body's reaction. _I probably would have asked him to fuck me right then and there_. He winced at his internal crude language. _And Tamaki might have even done it, with the idiotic obliviousness of rules that's so cute._ Sometimes he couldn't believe that the blonde, violet eyed, smooth skinned, beautifully muscled, hot assed…- FOOL had the second highest marks in their year. He shook his head to try and rid his head of Tamaki.

This evening he would be in perfect host mode. He checked his watch. 4:00. Three hours until the host club celebration, and then another two hours until they could have their real party. Only five hours until he could act naturally once more. He looked at his watch again as the car pulled up to his front door. _Only four hours and fifty eight minutes to go…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all got excited for the forbidden sex in the clubroom before Haruhi ruined it. (damn her!)<strong>

**Now I have to do my English work. And History work. And Homeroom work. And Science work. **

**I hope you're all grateful that I put you first! (just kidding, my fingers were just BREATHING smut.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone was actually waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry. I got really distracted by Absolute Obedience :D It's an awesome game ;) 3 Louise Hardwich 3**

**I was also distracted by Hetalia and Black Butler, and the fanfiction for them yayayyyyyy nomnomnom. **

I have learnt my lesson, and will now only start posting multi-chapter stories _after_ I've finished more than half.

**I totally want to RP. If any of you are also crappy smut authors and want to, please message me :) yay! *knows she won't get any messages***

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked around the room, pleased that his plan was working perfectly. The host club party had gone smoothly, the ladies being sufficiently entertained, (as well as many of them fainting at the sight of Hikaru licking the cake that he had 'accidently' spilled off of Kaoru.)<p>

Now the two devilish twins were waiting for the cards to be dealt for what would most likely be the deciding hand for their game of strip poker. _It was lucky I let my cute daughter go straight home instead of coming to the host's private celebration of Kyouya's birthday. My evil sons could have corrupted her brain with their drunken antics, _he thought, completely forgetting the scene earlier, where she had walked in on he and Kyouya part way to having sex in the clubroom.

Honey offered Mori a forkful of cake as Tamaki watched them, and smiled and got back to eating as soon as he had accepted it while a small smile. Tamaki grinned as well, but more at the fact that buying an enormous amount of cakes as well as lots of alcohol for the twins had been an excellent idea. Honey was sure to get sleepy soon.

He turned back to their game as Kyouya finished dealing the cards. The identical trouble makers were each only in their boxers, proof of how their drunkenness addled their usual skill with cards. Tamaki was still wearing his shirt and pants, his shoes, socks and tie having been lost, less than it would have been if the twins had been sober.

He looked at his hand. It was okay, he probably wouldn't lose.

"I'm making this hand a no folding hand!" Hikaru was grinning wildly.

Kaoru groaned. "Not fair! You can't do that!"

"Who says I can't?"

"You just made that up cause it's convenient!"

Tamaki waved at Hunny and Mori as they left quietly. Now only to get rid of the twins somehow... He sneaked a glance at Kyouya. He had a small smile on his face.

He glanced back at Tamaki and his smile widened as he spoke suddenly. "Let's do what Hikaru suggested."

Was Kyouya trying to finish the game as quickly as possible? Tamaki's mind strayed to his bedroom. Or more importantly, what he and Kyouya could do in there later.

"Tamaki. Tamaki!" Kyouya brought his attention back to the game.

"Oh, right, I'm fine for cards."

Hikaru grinned maliciously at Kaoru, who, being absolutely hammered, tried to look nervous, but failed completely. "I'm gonna have your ass," he sang.

Kaoru giggled. "I'm sssure you are..."

Kyouya coughed, and the all turned over their cards. Hikaru took one glance at Kaoru's cards before pushing his chair back and jumping on Kaoru.

Tamaki averted his eyes as they laid their cards down and looked at Kyouya, and was shocked as Kyouya stood up and loosened his tie. His eyes dropped to Kyouya's cards. "What?"

The twins glanced towards him, only just realising there were other people in the room as Kyouya's tie dropped to the ground and he sat down as if to play another hand.

"Ummm, Kyouya got a pair of twos, guys. He lost that hand..." Tamaki trailed off as Kaoru's eyes glazed over and he moaned while Hikaru moved his arm.

"Aren't we going to play another hand?" Kyouya pretended to be more innocent than was ever possible for him. Tamaki gazed at the ivory skin that was visible thanks to the buttons Kyouya had managed to undo while slipping off his tie. Kaoru moaning was kind of getting to him.

Hikaru had turned around and was giving Kyouya a death glare, while Kyouya had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Let's go, Kyouya." Tamaki pushed Kyouya in front of him and out of the door, calling goodnight to the twins before shutting the door on the sounds coming from inside.

"That was pretty funny." Kyouya started laughing, so Tamaki silenced him by pressing their lips together, and they stood for a couple of seconds, lips locked.

When they stood back again he saw Kyouya smiling as he began to pull him up the stairs.

Kyouya slid his arm around him as they walked towards his room. Tamaki swung around as he opened the door, catching the light blush on His cheeks, and deepening it to red as he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up slightly, pulling him into the room.

"Hey! Why'd you-" Kyouya was still bright red and tried to push on Tamaki to escape from his arms. Tamaki merely pulled him closer and kissed him lightly, which nevertheless quieted him.

"Happy birthday."

Kyouya pulled him into a deeper kiss.

*Ten minutes later*

"Oh, your present! I totally forgot!"

Kyouya looked at him. "I don't care about a present. I want something else right now, if you hadn't noticed."

"But it's from me!"

"Ugh. Fine."

Tamaki clapped his hands. "Yay!" He pulled a blindfold from his bedside table.

"Now, put stay here and don't try and peek."

"You still have that? Wait, my present doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I will be blindfolded, does it?"

"No, no. Oh, never mind about the blindfold." Tamaki disappeared into his wardrobe for a second, before reappearing with a large box which he placed in front of Kyouya on the floor.

"What is i-" Hang on, this box looked suspiciously like…

"Ta-dah!" Tamaki proudly pulled the lid from the box.

It was. Kyouya could do nothing but sit there, shocked, while Tamaki looked at him excitedly. After a couple of seconds of silence he asked, "You like it, right? It's just too pretty not to like, anyway."

Tamaki picked up the contents of the box and placed it in Kyouya's hands, adjusting them slightly, before moving back and looking at him from a distance. He didn't notice the dark and ominous aura brewing around Kyouya as he stared at the silvery gown residing in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Tamaki had bought him a fucking _dress_ for his FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Did he seriously think he would EVER wear it?

"Isn't it pretty?" Tamaki smiled before noticing the waves of evil pulsing from Kyouya. "Uhhh… you… _do_ like it… don't you?"

Kyouya kept his anger quiet, but it was always scarier like that anyway. "Tamaki. You got me a _dress_ for my birthday. Why did you do that? I know how aware you are that I am NOT a girl."

Tamaki realised his danger too late. How could he explain how he thought about Kyouya wearing a dress? It wasn't because he wanted him to look like a girl, because Kyouya would look more beautiful than any girl, "I know, I just thought the dress would look so beautiful on you, and I really want to take it off you!" He clapped his hands over his mouth.

Kyouya cocked his head. "You want to take it off of me?"

Tamaki took his hands from his mouth to speak. "You're not angry?"

"Oh, I am. I just want you to explain what you wanted to do."

Tamaki saw his chance, and stepped towards him. "It's just, the silver would look so pretty with your skin…" He suddenly pushed Kyouya back onto the bed and straddled him. "And I could hold you down, and kiss you until your lips are sore." He marked the skin of Kyouya's shoulders once he pulled his shirt down as he ground against him slowly, reviving the erections that had been lost during the unveiling of the dress. "And I can mark your skin like this." He moved down slightly. "I want have to get rid of this annoying shirt." With this he pulled it away and threw it across the room.

Kyouya shuddered as the tongue trailed lightly down his chest, stopping short of his pert nipples. "What about when you get to the top of the dress?"

The tongue lifted and he saw Tamaki grin. "It should slide down easily enough." He felt the edge of Tamaki's teeth drag down the centre of his chest and grabbed his shoulder. Tamaki's mouth set to work on one nipple, and Kyouya pressed his groin upwards, trying to create more friction. He felt, rather than heard Tamaki's chuckle before he felt the teasing lips leave him.

"Does this mean you like the dress then?" Tamaki was back to his bouncing happy self. Although right now literal bouncing would be better. Fucking mood-swinging boyfriend.

He grabbed Tamaki's shirt and pulled their faces together. "I love it, so fuck me already."

Tamaki attacked his mouth in return as they fumbled with their shirts. They were breathing heavily by the time the pulled apart, running their hands down their sweat-slicked chests. Tamaki's hands made quick work of the Kyouya's pants, and he yanked them and his underwear to his knees. As he pulled them the rest of the way off he applied his mouth to his partner's weeping erection.

He smiled at the familiar taste of Kyouya as he probed the head with his tongue before daintily leaving the lightest of touches along to the base on the underside of Kyouya's member. Kyouya shuddered at the sensation and entwined his fingers into the golden locks.

He couldn't keep back the small noises as Tamaki's tongue teased him mercifully, wanting stronger stimulation. And he was unable to help the gasp he let out as those sinful lips enveloped him, and a sly finger, somehow covered in lube he had not noticed, traced around the edge of his hole before slipping inside.

Tamaki was even more aroused as he heard the moans that Kyouya was still attempting to keep back, and brushed his teeth gently against the shaft. The sensation caused Kyouya to thrust upwards, burying himself completely in Tamaki's mouth.

Tamaki was ready for it, and continued to use his mouth on him, until Kyouya pulled his head away. "Shit…"

Tamaki smirked at him. "Close?" He slid two fingers inside of him again, curving and stretching them to bring Kyouya even more pleasure.

"Fuck it, Tamaki. I want you right now. Just take me or els-" He felt the fingers taken out and replaced immediately by Tamaki.

"Sorry." Tamaki placed a hand on Kyouya's cheek and kissed his forehead as he stayed still, waiting for the signal to begin moving.

Kyouya glared despite the pain from the sudden stretch. "Move, idiot." At the first thrust he felt Tamaki hit the sweet spot inside him and Kyouya lost himself, all of the pain disappearing. Each movement they made was filled with love and the intimate knowledge of each other's bodies let them give as much pleasure as possible.

Much later they lay together, not bothering to clean themselves up – that could wait till the morning.

"I'm sorry for buying you a dress. I was only thinking of how hot it would be on you, and everything…" Tamaki's fingers played with the dark hair in front of him.

"It's okay." Kyouya smiled shyly at him. "Maybe, when the others have gone tomorrow, I could try it on…?"

Tamaki pressed his lips lightly to the pink infusing Kyouya's cheeks. "That sounds like a nice idea."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Week<em>

This was his last chance to look at this picture before the end of club… He hesitated outside of the door, tempted to stay there until just a few minutes before the ladies arrived. "Tamaki!" He jumped as he heard Kyouya call out his name, and dropped his phone, which skittered backwards, still open, towards his dark haired lover.

Despite his running to grab the phone, Kyouya easily reached it in a few strides, raising his eyebrows at the desperation on Tamaki's face as the latter inched towards the clubroom door, hoping for sanctuary from the rage that was about to be unleashed upon him. Kyouya was still smiling as he glanced down at the wallpaper of the phone; at which point the smile vanished.

"How _dare_ you use this picture of me in that… _thing_ as your phone wallpaper! Anyone could see it at any time, you idiot!" He backed Tamaki into the door of the clubroom, his voice echoing around the corridor.

The door swung open inwards just as he stepped forwards to press Tamaki into the door. Tamaki's arms wrapped around him protectively as they fell to the floor in front of four pairs of staring eyes.

"What?" Tamaki grabbed and flipped the phone shut as the twins fixed their eyes on it, while Kyouya slowly brushed himself off and stood up.

"Tama-chan I want to see it!" The little blonde sitting on Mori's shoulders squealed as the silent man nodded his head.

"So, the King finally managed to get 'Mummy' in a dress, huh?"

"What?" Tamaki looked at the four of them, horrified that his super special secret present of love for Kyouya hadn't been so secret, before realising that he was in much more trouble with the receiver of the gift himself. The death glare of the shadow king was too much and he swept his panicked gaze over the others.

"How did you find out?"' The twins grinned identical, evil grins,

"We saw the dress, Mother showed it to us, baka."

"Tama-chan's thoughts were kind of obvious, ne, Takashi?" Honey smiled gently down as Mori nodded silently again. "Can we see?"

Tamaki gripped the phone in his hand, shaking his head frantically. "No one but me can see…" He muttered.

Honey shrugged and his attention found some cake on a nearby table, where he directed Mori. The remaining four stared curiously at him for a second before their attention returned to Tamaki.

"We still want to see." The redheads advanced on Tamaki for only a second before a notebook appeared out of nowhere to slam against the back of their heads, sending them sprawling.

Kyouya helped Tamaki up, and hit him lightly on the head, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry about having the photo there… Does this mean I'm forgiven now?"

"Just… hide the photos, okay?"

They were suddenly wrapping their arms around each other and their tongues began a passionate wrestling match in their mouths, while the twins crawled away to somewhere they weren't intruding in them so much. They had a feeling that Kyouya would actually kill them if they did.

No one noticed the club room door open, letting Haruhi have a good view of the couple rather… intensely making out in front of her. She wasn't exactly sure if it were still only making out if they were quite eagerly feeling each other up… _Don'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutit oh god_. She left the room quietly._ Not again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN stupid school computers only showing me two lines while I'm editing :( If only they hadn't taken my internet away again... I don't even know why they did take it away this time. And Claire is amazing for letting me use her internet while she plays with my hair. She just said she was going to put it in a pineapple (?) I knew she was my friend for a reason.**

I can tell you're eating liquorice right now, big bro. You may sweet wrapper detecting ears, but I can smell that liquorice. Or maybe anyone would be able to smell it… But seriously, how much of it are you going to eat?

****Please review, they're like bowls of chocolate icing, my newest obsession.****


End file.
